Harry Potter and Love is the Weapon
by Becky136
Summary: TEMPORARILY ABANDONED! Harry has to decide what to do about Ginny and the Prophesy. He has a weird feeling that they'r somehow realated. I suck summeries so just please R&R! I know... long time no update... writer's block:
1. Solving Problems

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own any characters of this story. My muse suddenly decided to kick in while I was reading one of the books on fanfiction. I don't claim rights on any settings or characters.

It has been four weeks since the end of term feast. Harry had recieved only one letter from each Ron and Hermione saying that they would see him soon. Harry wondered how soon was soon. Harry had been heartsick worrying about Ginny. He knew she was the one he wanted but he didn't want her to be in danger since she had almost died just because she was his best-friends little sister. He knew that after Voldemort was defeated he and Ginny could build a family. As his mind drifted to Ginny and what their kids would look like, he was interupted by a knock on his door. Being a little annoyed he growled, "Come in." The only thing he saw after that was brown hair.

"Hi Hermione!" He said laughing. "Ron, hey mate!"

"Hi Harry!" Ron said, "Are you feeling all right?" His best friend was looking pale and the fact that they just showed up also gave him a look of shock. Pretty soon a smile crossed his face and he looked so happy.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked, puzzled

"We used the floo network to get to Mrs. Figgs place." Ron explained, "We didn't think you should be alone!" Although the truth was that Ginny was sick and wouldn't talk to anyone about it, so they wanted to see if Harry was having the same problems. They found out the sad truth that Harry and Ginny looked alike- pale and lovesick.

Harry noticed the sad looks that Ron and Hermione exchanged so he said,"How about we start our research? I've got the books that Remus gave me." They had been researching for a few hours when all of a sudden Ron yelled in his low voice, "I've found it!"

"Where?" Hermione asked excitedly and grabbed the book from him. "It says here that Ravenclaw owned a house-elf! But he also owned a mirror and..." She stopped after she saw Harry and Ron's faces. "What?" she asked.

"It's the house-elf," Harry replied, "Dumbledore told me before- you know- that Ravenclaw treated his house-elf with respect, like family, never hostile. Kinda like you Hermione!"

"So it would be that house-elves great-great-great-great- grandson!" exclaimed Ron, "Harry, I was with you when Dumbledore told you about that. He said that the Horxrux of Ravenclaws would be in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named father's house. I think that's where we need to go!"

"Ron, your bloody brilliant!" Both Harry and Hermione said together.

"Then it hit Harry, "Voldemort would have tons of Death-Eaters surrounding the place, I should go by myself, I don't want you guy's hurt!"

"No!" They shouted,"It would be to dangerous."

"Fine, just don't tell Ginny, I don't want her to worry." aid Harry, "It would make her worry and try to come with us. I don't want her to get hurt!" They saw their friend's face turn from serious to worried to lovesick. Harry saw the sad look that Ron and Hermione's faces again so he put on a cheeky grin and said."Don't worry Ron. After this Horxrux is destroyed, you only have to wait four more until you have a new brother!"

So Ron asked, "Are you that serious about her? If you are we have something to tell you." Harry was hopping that this wouldn't happen but by the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces, it wasn't good news.

"What?" He asked.

So Ron and Hermione started their sad story,"When we first got back to the Burrow she ran to her room and slammed her door, so I went up and she was crying her heart out. She wouldn't talk to me so I just let her cry her greif out." Started Hermione.

Then Ron continued the story, "She wouldn't come down for supper so I took her up a plate and after supper it was outside her door with only the green beans gone. We thought it was probably because of your eyes."

At this point Harry's heart was aching for her. "I don't want to hear anymore!" He shouted. His friends could see that he was greiving.

"Harry, there's one last thing we think you should know." Began Ron.

"She's been losing wieght since she hasn't been eating." Finished Hermione.

"I'm allowed to leave here after noon tomorrow, take my apparation test, then go to Grimauld Place to start fixing up."

"You're going to have to come to the Burrow at one point mate," said Ron, "Bill and Fleurs wedding is next week, two weeks before the full moon."

"How did Bill do on his first full moon?" Asked Harry.

"He did farely well... He still had a werewolf persinality that's for sure! Yet he only did half the transformation that Lupin usually does." Replied Ron.

"How about we go to a movie?" Suggested Hermione, "We have a bit of leftover time."

"A what?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Oh ya! You wouldn't know." Said Harry, "It's kind of like a wizard picture, but it's based on a story and lasts about an hour and a half."

"What's playing today Harry?" Asked Hermione

"I don't know but lucky for us, when you guys showed up the Dursley's left!" Exclaimed Harry. So he went to Uncle Vernon's chair, picked up the paper and said, "There's an Action/Adventure movie and a Romance movie playing in the local theater. Which one should we see?" So they decided on the Action/Adventure movie. It was about two cousins and a boat captain get stranded on a deserted island.

Ron got a pop and a large popcorn and he said,"This pop-stuff tickles your nose!" Harry and Hermione laughed and were delighted to see Ron get so excited over pop.

**!#$&(--)+**

They walked back after the movie laughing and talking about the movie. But when they reached Private Drive harry started to drop behind and when his friends turned to look at him they saw the sad look back in his eyes and wondered if their snogging had brought back the memories of Ginny.

"What's wrong mate?" Asked Ron.

"We're back at Mrs. Figg's. You guys have to go." He said simply.

Ron and Hermione felt bad for him so Ron said,"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow at the Ministry!"

"Ministry?" Asked Harry, "Oh, ya! Apparation tests! See ya there mate!"

"Bye Harry!" Hermione said after she kissed him on the cheek. As Harry fell to sleep that ight he dreamed about what Ginny would look like when she saw him.

**!#$&(--)+**

When Harry woke up it hit him that he was leaving the Dursley's today! He got up and dressed in his best pair of hand me downs he owned.He was going to see Ginny! As he went down to make breakfast he was whistling when Dudley looked out of his bedroom and asked, "Why are you so happy?"

"I'm leaving this dump today!" He shouted which made Uncle Vernon yell, "Get your ass down here, boy!" So Harry ran down the stairs and made one last meal for the Dursley's. After 11:00 that morning Harry sent out the signal for the Night Bus. He was dissapointed to see a young man of 22 by the name of Jake Watson in Stan Shunpike's old job. They were still holding him in Azkaban.

"Were you off to?" Asked Jake.

"The Ministry of Magic." replied Harry. He was happy to see that besides Jake, not much else had changed. Pretty soon Harry was stepping of the bus and he got into the old phone booth. He picked up the phone and dialed the number 2-2-4-2-2.

Then a cool female voice said, "Please state your name and your business."

"Harry Potter, Apparation Test." Harry replied. As soon as he heard the clinking of chains, he knew he had to put on the badge and just wait.

Soon after disapearing under the ground the female voice said, " Ministry for Magic. Please get your wand checked at the security desk. Thank you for visiting."

So Harry went to the desk but when the security gaurd saw his badge he asked, "The Harry Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry getting annoyed, "Can I go know?"

"Yes, of course!" The security guard said. Harry went to the second floor to the testing center.

He saw bright red hair and said, "Hey Ron!" But Ron wasn't alone. He had brought Hermione and they were busy snogging. "I thought you guy's didn't like to be seen snogging in public." He grumbled. He sat there for a full fifteen minutes after saying he had made it before they noticed him.

"Hey mate! When did you get here?" Asked Ron.

"About twenty minutes ago!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry about that Harry!" Hermione said, "I came to support Ron and you!"

"How's Ginny?" Harry asked.

"She didn't eat much again last night," explained Hermione.

"I feel like it's my fault," Harry said sadly, "I just wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt but I'm the one who did the hurting!" He quickly turned away so they wouldn't see his unshed tears. Ron and Hermione were lost for words. They hated seeing him like this. Harry's apparation test was schedualed fifteen minutes before Ron's. To his surprise Proffesor Tofty was his instructor.

"O.K. Just remember Destination, Determination, Deliberation. Now I'd like you to apparate from here to the other end of this hallway please." Proffeser Tofy explained. Harry concentrated, spun on the spot, and the next thing he knew he was at the other side of the hallway.

"Wow, I did it!" He shouted while pumping his fist in the air. Then he started to laugh when he saw the look on Tofty's face. "What?"

"You don't make a sound!" Tofty said, "You did great lad!" (He had just finished checking that he didn't leave anything behind.) "Now just take this pin, you'll need it in case you end up somewhere besides where we want to go. Now focus on going to Diagon Ally- right outside of Mr. Ollivander's old shop. I'll be waiting." And with that said Proffeser Tofty apparated there. Harry double checked the pin, then thought Mr. Ollivander's old shop in Diagon Ally, then spun on the spot to find his feet two inches away from the Proffesor's.

Well done Harry, Well done! Now a quick check," Said Tofty while checking he didn't leave anything behind. Harry stood there nervously, it wasn't because of the exam it was... Dark Magic!

"Well done Ha-" Tofty started.

"Hurry Proffesor, Hide!" Shouted Harry as a curse flew by him. They were under attack. He quickly used the dissalusing charm, then looked were the spell had come from. He saw deatheater looking in the opposite directionas if he thought Harry had apparated there. Harry sillently sent the body-binding cuse at him and the deatheater's body instintaly seized up and he fell over. Harry quickly sent a message to the ministry, glad that he had learnt how to send messages with the Patronous Charm. As Proffesor Tofty was coming out of where he hid Harry saw him also send his Patronous, which was a rabbit, to the Ministry.

"Good spell work Harry!" exclaimed Tofty.

"I think we should get out of here Proffesor." Harry whispered. He could feel Voldemort nearby so they apparated back.

"Here you go Harry, your liceanse." Tofty said.

"Thanks!" Harry excaimed.

**!#$&(--)+**

"How'd you do Harry?" Asked Ron sounding worried.

"Don't worry mate! It's not hard, especially if you only failed by half and eyebrow last time!" Replied Harry.

"Good luck sweetheart!" Hermione called as Ron walked away.

"Since when did you guy's start calling each other 'sweetheart'?" Harry asked acting like it was the grossest thing ever while wishing he and Ginny could be like that. Hermione saw the look on Harry's face in which she saw to much. When Ron came back he said it was weirder this time because Proffesor Tofty said they would only apparate to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I wonder why. Do you know anything Harry?" Asked Hermione thinking, "Oh Harry, were you attacked?"

"Yes we were." Harry said in discust.

"Was it the reporters or deatheaters?" Ron asked.

"One deatheater but Voldemort is staying in a muggle place close by. Both Tofty and I sent our Patronouses with a message here. You'd never guess what his is, a rabbit!" Harry started seriously but finished laughing. "Hey Ron," Harry started after he finished laughing, "How did you do?"

"I passed!" He said happily. So with that they apparated back to the Burrow.

**!#$&(--)+**

First they apparated to the guard, gave the passwords, then apparated into the kitchen where they knew Molly would be making supper.Little did they know that Molly was expecting them. At first she heard two pops which indicated apparater's_. Where's the third one? _ She wondered. When she turned around she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Who did side-along apparation?" She asked.

"Nobody Mum!" Said Ron with a grin, "We both passed!"

"Oh Ronald!" she exclaimed, "Harry dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasly, I'm fine!" He answered with laughing eyes after her Weasley-type hug. "The worst thing was the unmarked Deatheater. I'd say we got off easy."

"Why would you say that?" Molly asked.

"Because I could feel Voldemort nearby. He may be staying in a muggle house."

"Oh Harry, it must be awful having to worry about yo-" Started Mrs. Weasley.

"It's Voldemort" Harry interupted.

"OK, Voldemort, while worrying about your friends. How do you do it?" She asked

"With the help of my friends." He answered simply and smiled at Ron and Hermione. "Mrs. Weasly, I don't know how to break this to you so I'll just say it right out. I know that the Order knows that I have to destroy six horxruxes before I can destroy Voldemort. Well we found one and Ron and Hermione want to help me destroy it."

"No!" Molly exclaimed, "It's to dangerous. I don't want you guys hurt!"

"It's to late Mum," Ron said, "Moine and I decided this in our firs year after helping him save the stone, we'll always be there for him."

Molly knew there wouldn't be any arguing with anything to do with a friend. Even if it meant putting their lives on the line. "I guess I can't argue with that," she said in surrender, "Just try to be careful!" They didn't know that Ginny had been outside the door until they heard a sob and running footsteps.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed. _She had over heard! _Ginny didn't show up for supper again so this time Harry took it up. He knocked on the door and said, "Gin, I've got your supper." When she didn't answer Harry said, "Please open the door Gin. I want to talk."

She replied through the door, "The last time we talked it wasn't any good."

Harry felt her heart ache so he answered, "I know that you know about the horxruxes and I also know that you want to come with us But I don't want you to get hurt."

She opened the door and said, "Come in." Her eyes were all puffy and her cheeks were tearstained. Harry sat on her bed facing her and started talking.

"Look Ginny, I want to spend the rest of my life with you but if we date you'd be in even more danger and I wouldn't be able to live if you died. I plan on starting a family with you if you want," By this time Ginny had walked over and settled herself in Harry's lap.

"It's OK Harry, I don't care if I'm in danger but I'll stay safe for you. Please can we get back together. I love you to"

"I love you Gin"

"Just hold me, I've missed you so much." When Molly went up to see where Harry had gotten to and saw her daughter and him curled up asleep. She decided to leave them alone since it was probably the best sleep they'd had in a while. When Ron and Hermione saw the other couple and decided that Harry would sleep there so they went up to Ron's room to snog.

When Molly went to check on all the kids she saw Harry and Ginny sleeping close yet soundly, but when she checked on Hermione and found the room empty,she knew exactly where she was, In Ron's room. Sure enough when she checked on him she found the young couple snogging away when she realised her baby's were growing up she began to chuckle.

**!#$&(--)+**

The next morning Harry realised that he and Ginny had gotten away with sleeping in the same room together let alone, in each other's arms. He quietly and carefuly untangled his arms and legs from Ginny's hoping not to wake her. He checked his watch and it showed 10:00. _10:00? _He thought, _I usually get up quite early. _When he got downstairs he was surprised to find that only he and Mrs. Weasley were up besides Mr. Weasley who was at work.

"Good morning Harry." Mrs. Weasley said, not looking away from the stove.

"Morning!" Harry said brightly, "Should I go and wake the other's?"

"Go ahead and wake Ron and Hermione, they'll be in Ron's room." She answered. That's when he realized that Molly knew about him and Ginny sleeping together. Like Mrs. Weasley said, he found Ron and Hermione curled uo together.

"Hey, wake up!" He yelled. Hermione was the first one to wake up. When she saw him she quickly brought the covers up but by the quick glance Harry got, she was wearing a very flimsy nightgown, if any. When Ron got up he quickly tried to help Hermione cover up.

"Bloody Hell Harry!" Ron exclaimed, "Get out!" and with that Ron grabbed his wand and Harry left before he could be hexed.

When he was going down the stairs he went into Ginny's room and gave her a quick kiss. She slept right through it. When he finally stopped looking at her sleeping form he went downstairs and was surprised to see Bill and Fleur eating breakfast. About 30 seconds after he started his breakfast Ron and Hermione came down the stairs holding hands.

When Ginny came down the stairs they saw the happy look that they hadn't seen in Harry's eyes all summer. He quickly walked over to the stairs, grabbed her around the waist, spun her around, and when he set her down, he kissed her. First it was an inocent kiss, then she felt his tongue tracing her lips so she opened them and let her tongue meet his. _It fells so good, and it tastes like breakfast. _Ginny thought.

When they finally broke apart they heard everyone clapping and Ron, of all people, give a wolf-whistle. It was exacly like the first time he kissed her except this was her family and a family Harry also liked and always took care of him. He was glad they excepted him and he surprised Ginny when he pinched her bottom. He was even more surprised when she put her hand his thigh then started rubbing his leg. Soon they both dissolved into giggles which made the other two couples laugh when they saw the look on Molly's face.

After breakfast they were allowed to do whatever they wanted so Harry and Ginny decided to go for a swim at the little pond. When they got down and Harry saw Ginny's swimsuit his breath got caught in his lungs. She was wearing a magnifisant gold bakini. It almost looked as if she wasn't wearing anything

Ginny saw how he looked at her and said, "I felt sorry that I didn't get you a birthday present so I wore this. I hope it's good enough." By the looks of his lower half, it was more than enough. She was surprised when he took two big steps over and kissed her hard. He moaned and Ginny just giggled. She knew he would like it.

Pretty soon they were swimming and touching each other. Little did Harry know that Ginny had gotten Dobby to make them some Gillyweed. Harry was getting out to grab his wand so he could cast the bubblehead charm on them when Ginny grabbed his arm and said, "I've got to Gillyweed!"

"How?" Harry asked.

"Dobby made it for us."

"Why would he do that?"

"If you hadn't noticed Harry, he worships you!"

"OK. Whatever! I'll watch you first so I can help you. Just remember that when you can't breath it's time to go under water." He finished explaining just as she finished her first bite and by the look on her face she found it just as gross as he did. When she was finished her eyes got big and Harry rushed her to the water. She didn't want to go down so Harry forced her head under. While he was eating his he felt Ginny carresing him. He quickly finished his last bite, went under, and started to tickle her.

When their hour was up they got out, dried off, and changed. When they got back they were surprised to find the house empty and a message from Molly:

_Dear Harry and Ginny. I've gone to Diagon Ally to get some potion supplies. Ron and Hermione went to a movie at the local theater, they already know I've gone. Bill and Fluer are out looking for flowers for the wedding. One of us should show up around 3:30. See you later._

_Molly(Mum)_

Soon Harry was sitting in one of the chairs in the den with Ginny curled up in his lap. As she was making herself comfortable Harry could feel himself wanting her. Ginny knew she was making him feel like this and Harry soon growled, "If you don't stop soon I'm going to have to do something I really want to do!" Which made her giggle. She nipped at his chin when he asked, "Did you get my dimple?"

"Yes, I did." She said simply. Soon they both fell asleep.

Harry was the first one to wake up to the snickering when he saw Fred and George. When he looked around to see what they were laughing at he realised it was him. He had been stroking Ginny's breast yet she didn't seem to mind. She also woke up almost instently when he stopped his stroking. When she looked up into Harry's face and saw a look of utter horror, she looked around and saw the twins rolling on the floor laughing. She turned a deep red and then Harry did something she thought she'd never see him do, He kissed her and not just a gentle kiss. It was a hard one. That shut Fred and George up.

**!#$&(--)+**

After supper Fred, George, Ron, and Harry went for a walk. Soon they were in the enclosed area that they played Quiditch in. Fred conjured four chairs. "Sit." was all he said.

"We all know that you guys have real feelings for those girls your with, and since Dad's at work, Bill is going to get married to a beautiful women, and Remus has just started to go out with a wonderful witch. We thought it was our business to give you the talk. Since you're dating our sister for one thing Harry, and you're our brother Ron." Started George.

"Harry, Ron. You both know that sex is a special thing shared between two people in a special relationships. We know that you guys are in relationships like that." Fred continued.

"Hermione and Ginny are precious. If you hurt either one, we'll pound the living daylights out of you." George threatened, "and no Ron, we don't like Hermione as anything more than a sister."

"Even if she is cute." Fred said jokingly. But by the murderous look Ron gave him, he had gone to far. About an hour later they walked back to the Burrow. The new books in their hands were all about how to please the woman you're with. If anyone but you picks it up, the pages are blank.

**!#$&(--)+**

While the boys were outside Mrs. Weasley decided it was time to give Ginny the talk. She didn't know if Hermione's parents had given it to her either so she asked the girl to stay. She had just finished teaching them birth-controll cjarms when the boys walked in. By the looks of it Fred and George also gave the boys the talk. Molly decided to tell them a desicion that had her fighting with herself. She knew that Ron and Hermione were of age and could sleep wherever they wanted she also knew that Harry was of age to. Ginny woiuld also be of age next June.

"Ron, Hermione. Can I talk to you outside?" She asked. "Oh! Harry,Ginny. Could you please wait for me here?"

"Sure Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied before Ginny could.

Mrs. Weasley took Ron and Hermione into the garden and said, "You guys can both stay in Ron's room though I would prefer if you if you kept both beds in there even if you don't use both both of them." and with that she went to talk to Harry and Ginny. When she walked in they were just finishing the dishes.

"What would you like to talk to us about Mum?" asked Ginny.

"I just wanted to say that you guys have my permission to sleep in the same room. I do hope that you sleep in a different bed at least four times a week. I-" She was cut off when Ginny ran over and gave her a weasley hug.

Pretty soon everyone decided to head to bed. _This is weird!_ Harry thought, _I'm only going to Ginny's room, not Ron's._ For a guy who likes to were boxers or shorts to bed he thought he should wear sweats a t-shirt. He was about to throw on a shirt when Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. Pretty soon he was casting silencing and locking charms as fast as he could while kissing Ginny. Pretty soon her nightgown was on the floor as were his pants but it was as far as they went. They ended up falling asleep in eachothers arms and still in only their underwear.

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were kissing very passionatly in Ron's room. When he finaly unclasped her bra she gasped. He started to kiss and suck each of her breasts as she worked off his boxers. They quietly made love and when they were spent they fell asleep. When they awoke in the morning they made love again then just cuddled.

When Ginny first awoke and found Harry still sound asleep she smiled. It was probably one of the best sleeps he'd had in a long time. She couldn't help but trace his lips with her tongue when she kissed him. Harry knew he had startled her when he slid his tongue into her mouth. They had another quick snogging session.

When they got down they saw Fred, George, and Angela?

"Fred and Angela started going out last week." Ginny said answering his unasked question.

"So that's why George looks like he lost his best friend." Harry replied in an equal whisper. So they said hi to Fred and Angela then sat down beside George. "Hey George. How are you?" Asked Harry.

"Glad I gave you the talk." He whispered after saying hi to Ginny. "Mum told us about letting you guys sleep in the same rooms as your girls, let alone in the same bed!"

Harry was amused that it seemed that he was the only one who didn't know about Fred and Angela. After breakfast he pulled Ron, Hermione, and Ginny aside and said, "I think I know how to cheer George up!" So they decided to go on a factory tour where Harry's uncle worked (The worst part of the day), and meet a girl Harry knew would be working there. She was one of the only ones who would share her lunch with him and she was very good looking in Harry's oppinion. (The best part.)

When they told Fred and Angela, Fred jumped right in, hoping it would help cheer up his brother. Angela was a little bit more resistant but quickly agreed as long as they didn't force them together. After their meeting Harry quickly said before everyone left, "Oh ya! She's a squib." That just made everyone even happier.

**Authors Notes:**

I know this is a short chapter but what do you expect? This is my first novel and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This will take awhile to get the second chapter out cause I have to write it out on loose-leaf as a first copy then I have to type it out. Along with that I have school and Volleyball.

I plan on making the second chapter longer but I wasn't sure how long they should be (this chapter was 15 and a half pages without skipping lines)

Please R&R! I need encouragement!

This is a short authors notes but I have nothin' to discuss. I G2G (Got to Go)

**Becky**


	2. A Fight For Life

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or settings in this story. My muse won't leave me alone so I'll write until the stories ore out of my Head!

On the next morning Fred ran into his brother's room and yelled, "Geoge, it's a new day full of excitement! Harry's taking us to a tour at his uncle's drilling company. He said that with a convertabelt our job would be faster and easier."

George mumbled something that Fred couldn't hear but slowly crawled out of bed. "It's 7:00 in the morning!" he exclaimed.

"Ya, the tour starts at 8:30 so we have enough time to eat then apparate to the Dursley's kitchen and Harry said he'll drive us over to Grunnings. I think Tonks has been giving him lessons. Anyway, we should be done around lunch which they serve there and we'll go see a movie."

"What's a movie?"

"Kinda like a wizard picture but it's based on a story and lasts about two hours. It also has sound."

Soon they were on their way. Harry side-along-apparated Ginny. He was amused to see Aunt Petunia trying to teach Dudly how to cook. When she heard the other two apparate she jumped and spilled all of hte eggs. Pretty soon Fred, George, and Angela were also there. When Dudley saw Fred and George he tried hide behind his Mum. That made everyone laugh. She caught Harry pinch a red-heads bottom and was surprised. _That must be the girl Harry had been moping about all summer, _Petunia thought. She was happy for the but she looked so much like Lily and he so much like James. She remembered them pinching eachother's bottoms behind her parents. _How she missed James._

"We just came here because it's the only place I know how to get to Grunnings from." Harry explained.

"What are you taking to get there?"

"A car." That made the others laugh again.

"You surely can't use our car!" Aunt petunia said coldly.

"I've brought my own," Harry replied equally icy. With that they went into the driveway and Harry removed the shrinking charm on the minivan. Dudley gave a little squeak and ran inside the house. They quickly piled in and Harry drove off.

**!#$&(--)+**

Draco and Snape were now in Voldemorts iner circle. They were living the life in Draco's opinion. Draco was planing to take out Potter. That would definatly get him further into Voldemorts top follower's. He was quickly brought out of his daydream when a woman walked in to please him, he couldn't remember who she was or what number she was that day.

Meanwhile Snape was busy raping some muggles. He loved to hear them scream for help. In one particular group he killed a girl so the others would shut up.

Voldemort was busy with his own problems. He didn't know where Harry was staying. He had forced Petunia to answer his questions using vertasium. She honestly didn't know where he was. Voldemort decided he needed a plan, one that would couse pain to one of Potter's friends yet train new Deatheaters.

**!#$&(--)+**

When they got to Grunnings and walked in Harry "accidentally" Bumped into a young woman.

"Sorry," she said without looking up.

"Sally?" Harry asked, pretending to be surprised, "How are you?"

"Harry!" Sally exclaimed, "I'm fine, how are you?" They continued to talk when she checked her watch and gave a little scream, "I'm suposed to give a tour to seven people!"

"That would be my friends and I, the tall redheads, no not the tallest, ya the twins, own a jokeshop."

"Really?" Sally asked while eyeing up Fred. Harry quickly got Angela's attention and she went over to kiss Fred. When Sally saw this her face fell but was quickly back into a smile when she remembered the other twin. She quickly made her move to talk to George. When he flirted back everyone wanted to cheer.

When they were done Ginny noticed Sally also eyeing up Harry. She walked over and pinched his butt which made him pretend to fall just so that he could grab her chest. "That's a new move Potter!" She exclaimed. Then when they were eating lunch he pulled her into his lap. Ron and Hermione were being their lovey-dovey selves.

Right before they left Harry over-heard Sally ask George out and give him her number. Harry ran to the others and told them when Ginny exclaimed, "Yes!" really loud just as Sally and George returned. Ginny sat down in Harry's lap which earned him a nasty look from George. Ginny noticed George look at her hand. He thought Harry had proposed! "George, you prat!" She exclaimed, "Harry already promised he would wait until I'm done Hogwarts before he proposed."

"I-I-I" he sputtered. "I'm sorry!" and Sally surprised them all by grabbing his hand.

**!#$&(--)+**

George apparated to the corner of the street that Sally lived on. He rang her doorbell when she opened it she said, "George, come in! Where are we going? What's wrong George?"

"I need to show you something," he mumbled. "Can we go up to your room?"

"Sure, it's upstairs."

"Sally, do you believe in magic?"

"Sure, my grandma said she was a witch and showed me tons of tricks. Why?"

"Just watch." Then he cast a transfiguration charm on her alarmclock, turning it into a hairscrunchy.

She froze but when he changed the scrunchy back she sat down on her bed, not trusting herself to be able to stand, "George I-" She started.

"I understand if you don't want to get involved with me. I just wanted to tell you before we got deeply involved." George interupted.

"My grandmother also said I was a squib or something." she said barelly above a whisper, "What does that mean?"

"It means you do have a magical core but it's to weak for you to be a witch. Harry may be able to help you with that." George said excitedly, "Would you still like to go out?" he asked sheepishly.

"Of course, let's get going."

**!#$&(--)+**

Meanwhile at hte Burrow they had just finished supper and Ginny decided to give Harry a present. Harry was getting ready for bed. Ginny had told him she was going to be awhile, just as he was pulling down his boxers when Ginny pulled off his invisibility cloak and said, "You have a fine arse Harry. I'm sure glad I didn't hex it last year!"

Harry spun around and with his shorts around his ankles, he fell backwards. He yelled, "Ginny turn around!"

"Ok, but I might not next time. I hope you'll be confortable naked with me." It took a few moments before he realised she was implying sex.

"Gin, of course I'll be. It's just I've never been in a proper relationship before. I don't know what I'm suposed to do!"

"We can start with this," she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. When he didn't do anything she said, "You can sqeeze it. I'd like it if you did." she finished sheepishly. She grinned when he did. "Is that to much?"

"No but I don't know if you'd like to touch me where I want you to." He said equally sheepish.

"I'd love to Harry, I just don't want to embarrass you."

"You won't! Just do it." He groaned when she grabbed him. They didn't make love with eachother that night but learned what they enjoyed.

**!#$&(--)+**

Today was the day Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going for the horxruxes. Mrs. Wealsey was in tears along with Ginny.

"Be careful!" Mrs. Weasley started.

"Get it and destroy it, watch out for Death Eaters!" finished Ginny.

"I love you Gin, I'll come back and I'll bring Ron and Hermione." Harry whispered to Ginny, "i'll come to your room tonight and maybe have a surprise!"

All three of them were equipped with a _second skin _which is body armour, and an emergency porkety. Soon Harry apparated away so he could check for danger. When he apparated back and all three of them left, Molly and Ginny were crying and trying to comfort eachother. Soon the twins arrived and each tried to comfort a woman.

**!#$&(--)+**

When they first arrived Harry found antiapparation wards around the house. When they opened the door an old house-elf appeared and said, "Yous not welcome here. Yous going to take Snappy away. Masters said yous are bad no matters what yous says."

"It's ok Snappy," Harry started, "Your master, or as I call him, Tom, is the one who's bad. He kills and rapes muggles, squibs, and witches. He's tried to kill my friends and I numerous times. He's put a piece of his soul in your body that we have to destroy. You're one of them. We can do it without killing you if you come peacefully or else we will kill you."

"Snappy's comes with yous but Masters friends is coming down here right now." and with that Snappy quickly hid as a curse shot by Ron's ear. Harry quickly started casting explosing charms at the Death Eaters. He blew the head off of one and hit another one in the chest. He saw both Ron and Hermione doing the same. Pretty soon Hermione got hit with a cutting hex down her side.

He could see Ron straining not to run to Hermione and keep fighting so he yelled, "Go to her Ron!" and kept fighting. Before Ron could activate the porkety Harry saw two green curses flying at his two best friends and before he new what he was doing he jumped in front of them. One hit him in the chest and the one from the other direction hit him in the butt. He was instently unconsious.

."HARRY!" Ron yelled. He quickly finished of the last two Death Eaters, called the elf, and porketied away. "We need help!" He yelled, "Please someone help!" He started crying. He was pretty sure had lost his best friend and he was losing his girlfriend.

"What's wrong? How did you get here?" a healer asked, "tis isn't the usual emergency porkety station." When she spotted two unconsious young adults she screamed, "We need imediate medical help! Two young adults are severaly hurt and another has minor injuries!" it helped with the sonorus charm to get people to the basement fast. She cancled the charm then asked , "What is your name? I'm healer Chiko."

"I'm Ron Weasley, that's Harry Potter and that's Hermione Granger. We were attacked by Death Eaters. Harry... I think he's dead. He was hit by two killing curses. My girlfriend, Hermione, is still bleeding. Please try to help her. I don't want to lose both of my best friends." Ron sobbed.

"We should be able to save Hermione and she'd only have a faint scar." The healer said.

"Sir," Snappy started while tugging at Ron's shirt. "Snappy is thinking that dark haired sir has a heartbeat. Sir has survived two more killing curses! Master is needing to know this!" Snappy exclaimed.

"You will do no such thing untile we get that horxrux out of you!" Ron snapped.

Healer Chiko had just finished the major stuff with Hermione and left her with some other healers when she heard the house-elf say this. "That's impesible, surviving three killing curses!" She checked and he was definatly alive. She started shouting instuctions, "Ron, call your family and Hermione's. OK guys, let's get this girl and boy into intensive care. The girl has lost lots of blood and the boy has been hit with two killing curses!" With the round of gasps in the room she said, "Yes, he's Harry Potter. The other two are his friends."

Pretty soon Ginny burst out of the fireplace crying and wailing, "He promised. He said he wouldn't leave me!"

"Gin, he's alive. If he didn't take the curses you would've lost a brother and a best friend. At least he's still alive. I thought I had lost a best friend and the love of my life. He's going to be OK. He may take a while to heal and recover but he's not going anywhere." With Ron's words spoken she collapsed into her brother's arms.

"Ron, where's Hermione?" Mr. Granger asked, "Where is my daughter, is she OK, is Harry OK, are you OK?"

Ron led Mr. Granger to a corner away from his family and said, "Mr.Granger-"

"Please, your dating my daughter, do call me Dan."

"OK. As I was saying Mr- Dan. Hermione is fine, even though she's still unconsious she's healed of all major damage that they know of. Harry almost died saving us. He jumped in front of two killing curses and still lives. I haven't heard anything since I found out he's still alive.".

At that moment they heard a scream come from Hermione's room. Pretty soon the voice yelled, "Ron, where are you Ron?" As they ran to her door they heard her ask, "Is he dead?" and she brokedown crying.

"Moine, I'm right here baby. Don't cry, I'm here." Ron said trying to comfort her. "Your going to be OK. So am I."

"What about Harry, is he OK? Where's Ginny, she's going to need a friend!"

"I don't know. Harry almost died. Did you know he's survived two more killing curses! He's unconsious rightnow but he'll survive. They don't know of any damage except he has a scar shaped like a snake on his chest and another lightning shaped scar on his... his arse. Ginny will come see you soon."

"I wonder if he'll wake up in time for school. It's only three weeks away for goodness sakes!"

**!#$&(--)+**

Ten days later Harry awoke to find his face close to a woman's breasts. Not just any woman, Ginny! He breathed in her sweet smell; fresh air, strawberries, and spruce trees- his Ginny. "Gin," he started hoarsly.

**!#$&(--)+**

"Gin," was all Ginny heard then felt Harry stir. She had just finished hanging a picture that her ex, Dean Thomas drew.

She screamed and ran from the room yelling, "He's awake! He remembers me!" Then she remembered she had left him alone. "Harry, babe! Are you awake?"

"Ya water." he mumbled.

"Of course sweety." she put a straw in his mouth so it was easier for him to drink.

"What happened? How long was I out for?"

"You were unconcious for ten days Harry! I was so worried..." she choked back a sob, "You, Ron, and Hermione went to get that horxrux. You guys got ambushed and were inbolbed in a big fight. Hermione got hurt and while Ron was helping her two death Eaters tried to kill them but you jumped in front of the two curses. You'be now survived three killing curses and have two more scars. One on your chest and one on your magnificant ass."

"How's Hermione?"

"She's fine. She has a faint scar but she'll be fine."

"Dod they do anything with the elf?"

"Ya, they destroyed the horxrux without killing the house-elf, gave it a memory charm, and sent it back. It remembers non of the fight."

"Good. Now I know why I didn't want to take you!"

"Ya, but you can't stop me from staying by you in your hopefully last fight against Voldemort. I think I hear our family coming right now."

"Our family?"

"Yes. You've been in our family since your second year. Not to mention us."

"Harry dear! I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"It's OK! I think Ginny has been taking good care of me. Umm... Is it OK for me to get up. I really need to use the loo!" Ginny tried to cover her snort with a sneeze but ended up bursting out laughing. "What? All human's need to use it once in a while!" That made Molly laugh. Soon Ron poked his head in to see his Mum, sister, and best friend laughing.

"Harry!" he shouted, "You're awake!"

"Ronald Weasley! He needs his rest so go away and tell the others not to come and disturb him unless I say they're allowd to come in." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "Oh, and Ginny, I think you should leave to.:

"No!" both Harry and Ginny exclaimed. "I need her here and if it wouldn't be to much of a hassle I'd like it if we could maybe cuddle. All I have to do is expand the bed a little..." Harry said.

"OK, OK! You can cuddle in the same bed but you can't do magic. I'll expand the bed."

Thanks Mum!" Ginny exclaimed. Soon Mrs. Weasley leftv and Harry started to kiss her. "Harry! You aren't up to it! Besides what if Mum walked in?"

"I just want to kiss you then."

**!#$&(--)+**

As soon as Remus saw Molly come back he jumped up and asked, "Is he OK?"

"He's fine Remus." She told him then she said louder so everyone could hear, "Harry's fine. He's tored and just wants to cuddle with Ginny. Please don't interupt their rest or I'll take it into my hands to hex you into next year."

**!#$&(--)+**

Ginny always stayed by or in Harry's bed. She slept there, she ate there, she helped out. She wanted to become a heaer so she was always there when the healers checked Harry over. Harry was just happy that she wanted to stay by his side. One day he said, "I love you Gin. I don't know how I'd survive without you. You alwways know how to lift me up when I'm down."

"Oh Harry! That was the sweetest compliment anyone has ever given me!"

"Gin, I have one question,"

"What is it?"

"Did I miss Bill and Fleur's wedding?"

"No, they postponed it until your well enough to come. Bill also decided he wants you to stand up with him along with Ron and Charlie."

"Well, get ready for the wedding cause I'm leaving today!"

"Yes, I knew they'd let you out soon!"

**!#$&(--)+**

"Oi! Harrykins is back!" Shouted Fred.

"Ickle Harrykins?" George asked.

"That's the one!"

"Geeze, now we have,"

"One more job each. As if,"

"We didn't already,"

"Have enough to do!"

"Hey, you don't need to take care of me!" Harry started to protest.

"We didn't mean you ickle Harry, we meant,"

"The wedding. It's now going to be tomorrow."

"Well I can help with that! It'llo be easy!"

Soon Harry was setting out chairs in the garden. He soon thought, _What if we get attacked?, _so he set up wards around the home and anyone who had the Darkmark couldn't cross plus anyone or anything that was on the peice of paper that he charmed.

"Mrs. Weas-" Harry started.

"Please call us Molly and Arther Harry. We've known you for a long time and we think you should call us by our real names."

"OK, Molly, Arthur. I've set up wards around your house," when he saw the shocked looks on their faces he daid, "It was no trouble. I just want my family to be safe."

"Oh thank you Harry!" Molly exclaimed, "Thank you so much!"

"All you have to do is mark on this sheet of paper who or what you don't want to be allowd in here. People with the darkmark won't be allowd in. Also anyone who has a dark soul and could become a Death Eater."

"Harry we'll have to pay you somehow!" Arthur exclaimed.

"All I'd like in return is your daughters hand in marrage. I've begun to have second thoughts on becoming an auror and Proffesor McGonagall's offered me a job once I'm done Hogwarts so I'll still be able to see Ginny." Harry said sheepishly.

"Wow Harry! That's quite a small award compaired to what you've done. It's also very sweet." Arthur started.

"Harry, I think what Arthur's trying to say is that you don't have to ask! Plus he expected you'd want more. Just a suggestion, could you try and ask her infront of her family. I'm so excited; but if you prepose to her in private please let us know! It's going to be hard trying to keep this secret!"

Harry was blushing but still managed to say, "Thanks! I won't let you down."

**!#$&(--)+**

That night they were throwing a stag party for Bill. Ron got into the firewhiskey and was soon staggering around. When the strippers arrived Fred and George started to drink and decided they should be up there with the girls.

Ron passed out and some of Bill's friends started to draw on his face with a muggle marker. They drew a pencil moustache, a unibrow, gotee, and LOSER across his forehead. He woke up and asked, " 'Arry, whys my 'ead feelin' like 'Agrid did a tap dance on it?"

"Ron, I don't think Hermione's going to be very happy to find you hung-over tomorrow! I hope Ginny's happy with my decision not to drink to much as in getting drunk."

By the end of the night Bill was not quite passed out but highly pissed. He sluggishly said, "Glad we have potions for hangovers. Fleur's goin' to kill me if I ruin the wedding!"

So Harry, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley levitated Fred, George, and Ron back to the Burrow after they took Bill's wand away from him.

Meanwhile the women went to a club in the village. Fleur wouldn't have a drink-drink, just two butterbeer.

"I 'ope Bill doesn't end up drunk for zee vedding!" was one of the things she said everytime one of the women got tipsy.

Hermione kept telling Ginny not to drink to much as she got a new drink herself. Before Ginny knew it Hermione was dancing on the stage and singing at the top of her lungs.

**!#$&(--)+**

When the men got hhome the fire suddenly turned green and McGonagall's head showed up. "Potter," she said, "I've found some stuff that Professor Dumbledore left you! Please come here as soon as you put the passed out one's in their rooms."

"That's IK Harry. Just leave Ron here and I'll get him later." Mr. Weasley said.

"Thanks!" Harry said greatfully. With that he threw some floo powder in the fireplace, stepped in, and yelled, Hogwarts Headmistress' office." and was fone in a flash of green flames.

"Harry, we were searching through Albus's stuff and we found a box that only you can open. Please open it so I can make sure that you'd have a permit for anything muggle in there." McGonagall explained.

"Sure Professor!" Harry said. He opened the box and pulled out a muggle pistol.

"That's exactly the thing I'd expect him to give you," Harry kept looking and soon realised that it wasn't any ordinary box, it was like a box of requirements!

'I-he, I shouldn't get this!" He exclaimed.

"It's yours Potter, I just hope it'll help you beat Voldemort. I'll be seeing you on the first I hope!"

"See you professor, thanks for getting me here; And as for your question, of course I'll be here!"

"Good, I think you'll be pleasently surprised."

As Harry left he wondered, _Why would I be surprised, I already know Ron and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl. _When he got home the women were already back.

"Harry!" Ginny called, "I have to tell you something!"

"What is it? Why are you so excited?"

"While you were unconsious I got a letter from Hogwarts. They asked me if I wanted to go ahead a year and I said yes! I'm going to be a NEWT student with you Harry!" they shared a long kiss that lingered on their lips.

"I'm so happy for you Gin!"

**!#$&(--)+**

While they were getting dressed for the wedding four owls were flying towards the Burrow from the east. Two flew to the men's dressin room (Fred and Georges room) and were addressed for Harry and Ron. Harry opened his heavy letter and it said:

_Dear Mr. Potter, If you return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry you may take the roll of second Headboy. This year we feel like we need two Headboys and girls for more protection. The other Head Boy will be Ronald Weasley and your fellow Headgirls will be Hermione Granger and Ginnevra Weasley._

_Sincerelly_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts,_

_Professor McGonagall._

When he looked ober to see Ron he saw his best mate giving him a goofy grin. "Congrates mate!" Ron said, "Now you're one of us!"

"Ya! What did your letter say if you'd already gotten your badge and supply list?"

"Oh, just what we have to talk about at the perfects meeting. I bet those other two owls had the same letter for the girls. Your's is in the invelope along with your badge."

**!#$&(--)+**

**A/N: **Sorry for the interminable wait! I've been really busy but we've finally had a long weekend (Four days!) Please read and review, you encourage me to write faster!

**Thanks to:**

**Erise, Queen of the Shadows: **I'll try and add more. Glad your enjoying it!

**krizue and HP 18: **Thanks. It makes me feel more confidant about my writing!

**Becky**


	3. A New Witch

**Disclaimer: ** Once again. I **DON'T **own Harry Potter or any of the potterverse. I do own a ski-doo and at least 15 cats (no I'm not a crazy cat lady. I live on a farm and they keep multiplying. I don't have the guts to get rid of them!)

**Chapter 3**

** A New Witch**

The wedding was beautiful. They had a wizard (who was also the muggle priest) from the village doing the ceremony. There was only one person who couldn't cross hte wards. It was one of Fleur's friend's (Monique was her name) Boyfriend. He had the Darkmark and was instently sent to Azkaban for questioning. Monique wouldn't quit appologizing to Arthur and Molly until they sat and Bill walked up to the alter along with Ron, Harry, and the best man- Charlie.

Harry saw Ron freeze when he saw Hermione in the second row. He started to chuckle but then instently stopped when he saw Ginny. Her and Gavriella were wearing magnificent burgandy dresses. Ginny's was also more revealing since she was more developed. When she saw Harry's hungry look in his eyes, she blushed but smiled lovingly at him. If Bill weren't up there some people would have mistaken them as the bride and groom.

When the traditional bridal march started even Harry and Ron got caught up in Fleur's beauty. She wore a traditional muggle wedding gown. They were brought out of their own worlds when the reverend cleared his throat.

"We're here to bring William, or as you know him, Bill Weasley and Fleur Declour together as one." As he continued his speech Harry took mental notes. It was the first wedding he'd ever been to and the next one he'd attend would most likely be his own unless Ron and Hermione got married. It was low possibility that Fred, George, or Charlie would get married anytime soon.

Soon Bill and Fleur kissed and everyone walked over to the feild across the road. The newlyweds shared the first dance. Then the Bridesmaids and Groomsmen joined them, then the parents, and finally the guests. Harry and Ginny danced until others reconized him and kept trying to cut in. after four dances with numerous partners he ran off to find Ginny. He found her talking to Hermione and Monique.

When Ginny saw Harry she quickly stiik up so he could sit down when Monique exclaimed, "Ginny! You don't 'ave to get up. I will move so 'e can sit. I'll jusst go talk to Fleur." she stopped talking when Ginny plopped herself into Harry's lap. I guezz I'll stay. You two look zo in luv!"

When Ron was about to give his speech Harry let out a blookcurtiling scream then fell out of his chair, clutching either side of his head. When he could finally talk he whispered, "Their at the edge of the wards. I need to make the wards more powerful. Please find someone who'll help me!"

Soon Fleur's dad, Rien, said, "I vill do eet. anyzing to make my daughter's vedding zee bezt day of 'er life."

So Rien and Harry joined hands and Harry started the enchantment, "fulcio mens pupillus pupilla ut servo sicco nocens quod servo bonus!" the wedding guests could see the Death Eaters then all of a sudden the one's casting the killing curses started to blow up. When they looked back to where the fight had been, it looked as if nothing had happened. There was no blood mor pieces of witches and wizards.

When Harry and Rien finished the charm both were panting heavily. "I theenk ve vill need a very strong drink." Rien exclaimed.

"Harry, what did you do? Are you OK?" Ginny asked, her voice filled with worry.

"I-i just improved the wards with the help of Rien. Now anyone who shoots the killing curse at anyone within the wards will blow up. I didn't want to have to do it but if their trying to kill people they may as well die. On the brighter side, I can't wait to unwrap this beautiful present tonight!" Harry explained with a hint of amusement at the end.

"I can't wait to unwrap you either"

"Look at us. Talking about unwrapping wonderful presents and it isn't even our wedding!"

"We must both be very selfish." and they ended up giggleing like little children.

**!#$&(--)+**

The next afternoon George ran up to Harry and breathlessly asked, "Harry, do you think you could power up Sally's magical core? She's just barely a witch. Plus, she really wants to do magic."

"Sure! I'd be happy to! How about you bring her to your Quiditch pitch."

Just as he finished Ginny walked up and squeezed under his arm and said, "You got a letter,"when he read it his smile got impossibly larger and she asked, "Is it OK for me to read or his it from another female friend?"

He laughed "Sure!"

After she was done reading she exclaimed, "Harry! You've got to go explore your vaults!"

"I'm not going without you! You're-" he stopped before he proposed. _I want this to be romantic. I can't give it away now! _he thought.

"So can I come?!"

"Of course!"

**!#$&(--)+**

When they finally got away from Mrs. Weasley and got to Gringots, a goblin came up and said, "Ah, Mr. Potter. We've been expecting you! Please come to the back room by yourself." the gobli said.

"That's OK-?" Harry started.

"Darktooth," The goblin said.

"That's OK Darktooth. I want Ginny to come in." Harry said, then in a whisper added, "She's my girlfriend and I was wondering, is there many engagement rings?"

"Your sweety eh? Sure there's tons from the begining of the Potter line." Darktooth whispered back just as they walked into the backroom.

"Welcome Harry Potter! I'm glad to see that you'be recovered well from your ordeal." a new goblin said, "I'm the manager of all your vaults."

"Thank you for meeting me-?"

"Hooknose,"

"OK. Thank you for meeting me here today Hooknose."

"Oh! And this must be your mate! What and honor."

"Yes, this is Ginny."

"I can tell you two aree made for eachother. Something you don't know about is going to happen soon!" When he saw the look of hottot on both their faces he quickly said, "No! It has nothing to do with Voldemort."

"Excuse me, but could you tell us?" Asked Ginny.

"I'm sorry but I made a promise. You'll see soon. I'm sure of it." They talked about how much money Harry had altogether. He was the richest Wizard in the world! Him nor his great-great-great-grandchildren would have to work.

"Thank you again for meeting with us Hooknose, we really appreciate it." Harry said.

"oh, but it was my pleasure to see a Potter again!" Hooknose exclaimed, "I havn't been able to do so in sixteen years!" And on that not, Harry and Ginny left holding hands.

**!#$&(--)+**

"McNair, summon Draco for me." Voldemort hissed.

"Of course my lord." McNair said as he bustled out the door.

"You called for me my lord?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you'd like to run an errand for me"

"Of course my lord! Anything you wish of me."

"I want you to teach that blood-traitor whore which side is right for her. You should probably throw in the Mudblook to."

"What will we do with them?"

"Beat them; play with them; I don't care. Offer Potter and his blood-traitor friend their girlfriends back if they sacrafice themselves. If they don't, kill the girls."

"Yes my lord." When Draco had heard what the Dark Lord wanted htem to do to Hermione he had almost cried out. Yes, he had had a secret crush on her for years. He quickly went to his quarters to write an urgent message.

**!#$&(--)+**

Ron and Hermione had been snuggling in an armchair when an owl started pecking at Ron's bedroom window.

"Moine, it's your letter. Here." Ron said after taking the letter of the owl's leg.

She quickly read it and let out a gasp. "Ron, oh Ron. It's a warning. The Deatheaters are going to try and kidnap Ginny and I! Read it!" Ron read:

_Dear Hermione, You need to go into hiding! My fellow "employies" are going to try and kidnap you and Ginny Weasley. Try and keep Harry safe as well as your other friends. Tell Harry I wanted to go with D..., that's why I lowered my wand. Tell him I'm so sorry. Tell both Weasley's that I'm sorry to and to you... I'm sorry the most._

_Sincerelly:_

_Dr., Deatheater_

_P.S. I've loved you since Day one._

"Moine, do you have any idea who this is from?"

"Yes," she answered, barelly above a whisper, "It-it-it's from D-d-d-draco!"

"No! He loves you. I-i've got to go. Bye." Ron stomped out of the room and to only God knows where thinking, _I can't beleive this. I bet she's known all this time. I wonder if she's just using me. Then why would she make love with me? _His mind all a jumble.

"Ron I-" She stopped when she realised he wasn't there anymore.

She ran throughout the house when Mrs. Weasley asked, "What's wrong dear? you look frantic."

"Have you seen Ron?"

"No I haven't. Why, what's wrong? Have you two broken up?"

"No. I don't think so. I-i-i got a letter from Draco Malfoy. The Deatheaters are going to try and kidnap Ginnu and me. Ron seems to think I'd leave him for that great slime. I've given everything to him..." she blushed as hard as to out-blush a Weasley.

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley started, blushing almost as much as Hermione. "He may be in the garden."

**!#$&(--)+**

"Harry! We're here." George called. "and Sally's ready"

"Oh good. I had some help from Bill but otherwise nobody knows what we're doing." Harry told them.

"Why did you need to tell Bill? If I know you couldn't do it yourself I wouldn't of asked!"

"No, it's not that. I've never taken Antient Runes before so I didn't know what runes to use."

"Is this going to hurt any of us?" Sally asked, her voice filled with worry.

"No honey. Harry will do his best to not hurt himself and you'll be fine. Good luck to the both of you." With that George went to the farside of their pitch.

"Sally, I want you to know that from the research I've done, you should be laying down. Now for the embarrassing part. Have you ever had sex? If you have we need the person whom you gave your v-v-v-virginity to here for the spell to work."

"No, I haven't yet." Sally said blushing at the personal question.

"I'm sorry I had to ask." Harry said blushing, then he said, "I'm going to start when you give me a thumbs up. If you have anymore questions just ask."

"What will happen once we're done?"

"We'll go over that once you wake up, K?" She gave him the thumbs up and he started, "Sulcio veneficus" he finished the first half and added it into the second part, "Fulcio suus core, planto suus venneficus she's valo fulturus." As soon as he broke their connection she passed out. "George! I'll need you're help now since I'm s-s-so" he yawned, "weak."

"Thank you Harry. When should we tell the others?"

"You tell everyone but Ginny whenever you want. I'll tell Gin tonight when she askes why I'm so tired."

"OK. Thanks again from the both of us."

**!#$&(--)+**

"Hey babe. Do you want to come with me to Godric's Hollow?" Harry quietly asked Ginny the next morning.

"Sure." Mumbled Ginny in her sleep.

"I'll just be in the tub." He didn't notice her wake up as he went into the private bathroom, like the rest, that he and Professor Dumbledore had added onto every room.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, something wrigled imbetween his legs and whispered, "Will you wake up so we can please eachother or do I have to do all the work?"

He thought it was all a dream until the thing grabbed him. He took a deep breath and realised it was Ginny. "You know I wouldn't mind if you did all the work, then I can just relax."

"You're silly! Besides, for the job I know how to do, we'd have to get out of the tub."

"Maybe I should do the work then. I quite enjoy your wet body against mine." They were doing some pretty serious snogging when there was a flash of flames. "What was that?"

"It's a phoenix! It almost looks as if it has glasses like,"

"Dumbledore's! It's Professor Dumbledore as a phoenix!" All of a sudden the bird flew at Harry and cut him on his neck. Then it did the same to Ginny.

Once they were cleaned up they realised they could understand the phoenix. It said, "Hello master and mistress. This is odd considering I used to be your headmaster. I'm glad you could tell it was me. Harry, I never told you before but phoenixes only come to people who are extrordinarily powerful. My phoenix, Fawkes, was accually Merlin. I also had to mark Ginny to help you mature your conection with eachother."

"How come nobody will tell us what the conection is?" Ginny asked in frustration.

"I believe you will find it usable once you are one. I'm guessing I had interupted something when I flashed in."

Both Harry and Ginny blushed. Harry thought he heard Ginny say, _It's almost like we were at it on his desk! _

Then when he said, "I agree." He heard Ginny gasp.

"It's looks like you already have it. Have you?"

"No!" Both Harry and Ginny exclaimed.

"I guess you're just lucky. I happen to already have a perch set up outside so I'll leave you alone. Don't forget to make up a name for me."

Harry thought, _I can't believe he came right when Ginny grabbed me!_

"Um, Harry, did you say something?"

"No, why?"

"I heard you say something about what was happening when Dumbledore flashed in."

"How did you? I only thought that!" He said blushing.

"I think it's the connection everyone's bean talking about. I'm glad you enjoyed my move." Then she added silently, _I quite enjoyed your moves!_

**!#$&(--)+**

During breakfast everyone could tell something was up with Harry and Ginny but they didn't know what. All of a sudden the couple's eyes would go out of focus and they would burst into giggles. Little did the others know, Harry and Ginny were having a silent battle about what to call the phoenix.

_I think we should call him Goldie. _Ginny said silently.

_How about feathers? _Harry sent.

This went on until they voth said alloud, "How about Specs?"

"What's Specks? Is it a secret code or something and what's wrong with your eyes?" A very grumpy Ron asked. He and Hermione had broken up and Hermione had gone home.

So Harry and Ginny explained everything. Even the most secret part about Dumbledore being the phoenix.

**!#$&(--)+**

That evening Ron found Hermione's letter and dicided he should show it to Harry and Ginny. He knocked on their door and asked, "Am I interupting something or can I come in?"

"It's open!" Harry called.

"Harry, I think there's something you and Ginny need to know." He started then Ginny walked in. "Good, you're both here. This is the reason hermione and i broke up. It also involves Ginny." Then he mumbled, "Man, I feel like a great dirty git."

They read it over and Ginny said, "Thanks for telling us and you should feel like a great dirty git. Hermione has told me stories about your relationship - some that I didn't meed to know but that isn't the point - she would never leave you for that great slimeball."

"What have I done? If I don't go appologize soon she'll find a new boyfriend, probably a muggle so she pleases her parents."

"Ronald Billius Weasley! You've got to learn not to be so jealous! If Harry and I weren't dating you'd probably be jealous of the time Harry spends with her!"

"You're right Gin."

"Hey Ron, Hermione's and easy target now. She doesn't have any wards around her. We can use Specs to get to her house." Harry exclaimed. "Hey Specs, would you like to go on a trip? We need to go to Hermione's house." He sent his patronus to Molly telling her what they were doing then said, "Everyone grab a tail feather and we're off."

**!#$&(--)+**

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger!" Harry called.

"We're in our sitting room." Mr. Granger called but when he saw the look of panic on his daughter's boyfriend's face he asked, "What's wrong? Is Hermione hurt, Ron?"

"You mean she didn't make it back?! No, oh god, No!" Ron shouted.

"Harry! We need to find her! The letter said they'd kill her if we don't get to her. If we go now I don't think they'll be expecting us." Ginny said.

"Good idea. Specs, do you think you can find her?" pause, "Great! Let's go!" Harry exclaimed after speaking with Specs.

"Dan, Emma. We'll go find her. Don't worry... I love her so much. I can't believe I thought she'd leave me!" Ron said the last part to himself.

"Hurry Ron!" Both Harry and Ginny yelled.

Harry wasn't surprised to see that they weren't far from where he and Ginny had visited earlier that day. "Godric's Hollow!" he murmured.

**!#$&(--)+**

**A/N:** I'm sooooo sorry for the wait!!! I had this HUGE writer's block then the flu! Sorry I left you on such a cliffe hanger. Plz review, it helps me write faster. Sorry if it sounds as if I copy other authors but it's all me. I you know any beta's PLZ e-mail me!! R&R.

**NO REVIEWS TO COMMENT ON (a shame really!)**

**BECKY**


	4. Rescue and Explanations

**Chapter 4: Rescue and Explanations**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter universe, nor will I ever. That is, unless I win the lottery and buy them out when I'm older. (I don't think I'd want that responsibility though!)

"Shut up!" Harry hissed to the moaning Ron.

"Harry, we're at Godric's Hollow! Look, there's your parent's graves... and Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Gin, be quit. Both of you, hurry, get back-to-back! I think the Deatheaters are close by."

"Harry, we need to get her! It looks like Malfoy was expecting us early, he got the others into the woods." Ron said.

"It looks like she's knocked out! Harry, do you hear that?" Ginny asked. They listened and heard yelling.

"Shit! Do any of you know how to make a portkey?" Harry asked.

"No, do you?" Ron asked.

"Sure, Dumbledore taught me, he thought it might be useful. Someone will have to accio Hermione though."

"I'll do it!" Piped up Ginny.

So Ginny accioed Hermione while Harry turned a daisy into a portkey. Just then the Deatheaters arrived. One waved his hand as if to say, _go hurry! _ and they knew that Draco was definitely on their side. Harry activated the portkey and at first he thought they arrived at the Burrow, there were so many red-heads. Then he recognized it as the Grangers livingroom. He also noticed he was on the ground along with Ron, he was holding Hermione so he had a reason, and Ginny laughing from above him.

"Gin, did you put a shrinking charm on me?" He asked cheekily.

"No silly! But I don't think you'll ever get that landing right. You almost need me to hold you upright!" Ginny replied playfully.

When Hermione felt hands on her body she woke up. She almost screamed until she recognized the shaggy red head lying beside her. _Had it all been a dream?_ She thought. Then she recognized her livingroom and began to weep.

"'Mione, oh you're awake and OK. Thank god! I'm so sorry baby! I love you and I'll learn not to be so jealous." Ron moaned.

"Oh Ron. I was so scared! I'll help you learn." Hermione whispered to him, "I love you so much."

Everyone heard bit and pieces of the couples conversation. _Awake... sorry... love... so jealous..._ and _scared... help... learn... love..._

Ron and Hermione looked up and blushed. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Mr. And Mrs. Granger, Harry, Ginny, Fred, Angelina, George, Sally, Bill, and Fleur were all there.

"Oh Ron! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said, hugging them once they were standing. "We all came here once Specs showed up with your note that said you were in Godric's Hollow. We were about to come and help in case there was a battle!"

"Ya, Malfoy was a huge help. So don't be surprised if he shows up in the kitchen or something. I think he's going to be our new spy since Snape was a traitor." Ron said the last part in disgust.

Then everyone heard a familiar voice that they didn't expect. "Thank god you're all right. Even as a seeker I wasn't that chancy."

"Charlie!" Ginny squealed. "What are you doing here? Surely you didn't come from Romania just for this!"

"No!" He said laughingly, "I'm going to be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! Surprise!"

"Oh No!" All the teens shouted after they recovered from their shock.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be surprised and happy, not mad!"

"It's just that no DADA teacher has lasted longer than a year. Quirrel died after being possessed by Voldemort, Lockhart's memory charm backfired; he was a fraud anyway; Remus's furry little problem got around (this earned a laugh from everyone), Moody was actually a Deatheater impersonating the real Moody, Umbridge was utterly horrible and wouldn't teach after being in the forest anyway and last but not least, Snape. I imagine you know all about that experience." Harry went through every single DADA teacher they had had, ticking them off on his fingers as he went.

"We're just worried about you, that's all." Ginny explained.

"I understand how you feel. Don't worry. If I go down, I'll go down fighting and making the family name history." Charlie said, determined.

At this everyone had a tear in their eye when Mr. Weasley broke the silence by walking over to Charlie, hugging him he said, "I'm proud of you son."

Mrs. Weasley ran over and mumbled words that only Charlie, Mr. Weasley, and herself could hear. Hermione went to her parents and when she told Ron that she didn't care that they had broken up and that he would always be part of her family, Harry and Ginny smiled, happy that everything was patched up between their best friends.

_I'm glad everything worked out. _Harry sent Ginny.

_Me too. I just don't know what to think about Charlie teaching in that position though._ Ginny sent back.

_Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine._ Harry thought while trying something new- sending an emotion over their connection.

_I didn't know we could send emotions through the connection! Thanks for the comfort Harry, it helped a lot._

They didn't notice that everyone else in the room was waiting for them to finish before making any plans. When they did notice they both mumbled, "Sorry," then they apparated home. (With Ginny side along apparating of course!) Everyone had forgotten that they had to catch the Hogwarts Express later in the morning.

**!#$&(--)+**

"Harry was the first one to wake up. He looked at his watch and realized it was September 1st. The watch also told him that it was 10:30! He quickly woke Ginny up, told her to get her stuff ready, then did a sonorus charm and yelled, "Everyone up! We're going to miss the Hogwarts Express!" When he heard hurried feet from all over he whispered "Quietus."

Mrs. Weasley came into Ginny and Harry's room looking absolutely frantic. "Thank you for waking us up Harry and I don't think we'll make the train anyhow though! Imagine that, all four heads missing! What a shame. I guess you'll have to floo to Hogwarts."

"Mum, remember that Specs can take us." Ginny said coming from out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready to go.

"You think he'll be able to take all of you plus your trunks?! You'd think all that strain would kill a bird that size!"

"He could carry all of us to the train, then take the luggage to Hogwarts." Harry explained.

"OK. I'll tell the others to hurry." Mrs. Weasley threw over her shoulder as the walked out the door.

**!#$&(--)+**

"Everyone ready?" Arthur Weasley asked, watching his children and their friends scrambling around, trying to get organized.

"Sure," they all said.

"Have a great term! See you at Christmas!" Mrs. Weasley said through her tears."And no pranks. Yes, I know that you, Ginny, have taken it into your own hands since the twins left."

"Oh Mum!" Was all Ginny could say before they disappeared in a flash of flame.

**!#$&(--)+**

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny! What are you doing here?" Asked a blushing Neville.

"We didn't see you at the platform," explained Luna, who was also blushing.

"Did we interrupt something?" Asked Ron.

"No, nothing! You never interrupted anything!" Neville said hastily while Luna pulled out the newest edition of the Quibbler.

"Hurry up! We better get to the Prefect carriage, seeing as we're the four heads." They scurried out before Neville could ask anymore questions which could make them later than they already were.

**!#$&(--)+**

As they walked back from the meeting they were surprised to see Crabbe and Goyle following a new leader. It was none other that Blaise Zabini.

"Ah, Potter," Zabini started, "All your little friends will be in danger this year. I'd tell them to watch their backs, especially the mudbloods." When he said this he looked at Hermione.

As the four Gryffindors walked past the Slytherins, Harry was surprised to feel a piece of parchment slipped into his hand. It read:

_Dears Harry,_

_As you know, I've become a spy. Zabini is not a death eater but my messenger. Crabbe and Goyle are Deatheaters along with Pansy Parkinson. Watch your back. Tell all of your friends to take care. Tell Ron I'm sorry about the other letter._

_Dr. Deatheater_

_P.S. Don't write back, EVER! I'll be in contact with Order members. If you or anyone have to tell me something, tell McGonagall._

When he looked up he realized that they were back at Neville and Luna's compartment. Ginny knocked and when they received the reply to "come in" Harry ushered them all in quickly.

"I got another letter from the spy." When Ron pointed towards Neville and Luna, Harry gave a slight nod and continued, "He says to trust Zabini. Just watch out for Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and some others. Specs- Ginny's and my phoenix-" Harry explained after seeing Luna's questioning looks, "suggested that we restart the DA. I thought you two," Harry said, pointing to Luna and Neville, "Should be the first to know. I'd like you to be the group leaders. Ron, I'd like you to be the General, seeing as you're so good at strategizing. Hermione, you can help Ron, that's why you're the smartest witch! Gin, I really don't want to put you in danger but seeing as you're the one with the most experience with healing, I'd like you to be the leader of the healing squad. You'll be in the most danger along with the others in the healer squad because you have to be in the middle of the fight helping others. You won't be able to fight."

"HARRY!" Ron exclaimed in an irritated voice.

"No, Ron! She's old enough to make her own decisions. And I think that's the best job for her. Or would you rather she was beside me, fighting with Voldemort?"

"Fine, I just don't want her to get hurt!"

"Harry, when it's time for you to fight Voldemort I suspect all of us, Neville and Luna included, will be up there with you, distracting Voldemort." Hermione said.

When Ron took Hermione's hand Neville raised his eyebrow in question, "When did that happen?"

"Probably the same time that happened!" Ron said laughingly, pointing at Neville and Luna's entwined fingers.

They talked and laughed while other friends dropped in. Much to soon they heard a voice say, "We will be arriving in Hogsmeade in about five minutes." Just as they finished changing into their robes they felt the train slow down.

When they got off they could hear Hagrid calling, "Firs' years over 'ere!"

When they reached the carriages he heard Ron and Ginny gasp. "You can see the threstrals then?" Harry asked.

"I see why you were so frightened when you could first see them Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

When they reached the Great Hall they noticed a fair amount of friends and classmates missing. Susan Bones, Cormac McLaggan, Parvati and Padma Patil, Anthony Goldstein, and many others.

This year there were less first years. There were a few of each to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The rest went to Slytherin. They recognized some names in which they had heard at the Ministry of Magic two years ago.

Soon the Sorting was over and Professor McGonagall stood up. "Everyone please stand and raise your goblets in memory of Professor Dumbledore."

Everyone stood up and there was a murmur of, "Dumbledore". Though Harry noticed that Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Pansy, and many others didn't stand. He heard Ginny mutter _prat's _under her breath.

Professor McGonagall then introduced Charlie as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and a woman by the name of Jaye Lininjack as the new Transfiguration teacher. After the delicious meal they were all sent off to their rooms.

**!#$&(--)+**

"Hey Harry, do you know what our sleeping arrangements are going to be?" Ron asked.

"Ummm, I don't know, d'you think there would be alarms?"

"Should we try it?"

"I think we should," Ginny said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Are you sure?" Asked the worried Hermione. She still wasn't used to breaking the rules as much as the other three.

So Ron and Hermione went into the Guys Sweet and Harry and Ginny went into the Girls Sweet. When Ginny walked in she took in a mouthful of air. "It's beautiful! Look at the wardrobes!"

"Gin! Come check out the mini kitchen!" Harry called in an excited voice.

"Is all you guys think about food? You sound so much like Ron when you talk about the food and kitchen."

Harry let out a jaw cracking yawn and said, "Sorry," while blushing.

"I'm tired too. How about we go to sleep?"

**!#$&(--)+**

"Mmmmmmm. It's good to know that there are no alarms!" Ron said, exhausted after his and Hermione's adventure.

"That was wonderful! I can't believe I've broken so many rules in one night!"

"Stop worrying! Nobody will ever find out!" He yawned, "Right now I think we should go to sleep."

**!#$&(--)+**

Three weeks later, they organized their first D.A. meeting. Harry had owled up Remus, and asked him to help in the meetings. They had gotten together and decided that they would have a meeting once every week possible. They decided that all of the leaders whom were students would be Neville, Luna, Collin Creevy, Tyson Machil from Hufflepuff, and of course Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry. The adult leaders would be Remus, Charlie, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Lininjack. Madam Promfy had agreed to help with the healing squad and Tonks, Kingsley, and a few other aurors agreed to help when possible.

Once everyone was gathered in the Room of Requirement, Harry realized that there was a great number more students, even some first and second year Slytherins.

"Welcome everyone!" Harry started, "To those of you who were in the D.A. two years ago, welcome back! To those of you who are just joining, Welcome! We started the DA because of the DADA teacher who we had two years ago. She wouldn't teach us any defense. I along with Ron and Hermione taught many important spells, some of which they wouldn't of learned anywhere else. Would you please show us your patronous Hermione and Ginny?"

As soon as Hermione's otter started floating around, many people ooed and awed. Then when Ginny's horse joined, the patronouses acted as if they were playing a game of tag and many of the younger students giggled.

After their show Harry continued, "Not all wizards can perform this spell. It is a very difficult spell to manage because the Dementor of which you are trying to attack is draining you of the biggest element of the spell, your happiness."

"But Harry, what does happiness have to do with the spell?" asked a new member, Carlos Husher.

"Happiness, is what the Dementors feed off of. You need a very happy memory to perform the spell because the love and happiness is what the Dementors hate and so much love 'sends' them off."

"What else did you teach or is that all that we're here to learn?" asked a young Slytherin by the name of Johnny Mac.

"We," said Ginny in a fierce voice, "learned many other spells such as shields, jinxes, and some healing spells."

"And so you all know, there are consequences for traitors." Hermione spoke this with a smirk on her face. Those blotches and words on Cho's friend's face never went away.

After the meeting the six friends went for a walk. "So, how long do you think the war is going to last?" Asked Neville.

"As short as possible." Harry said in a determined voice. "This shit has gone on for to long. I'm gonna let you and Luna in on a secret that was shared only between Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, and myself. Voldemort had created six horcruxes, seven if you count himself, and we've destroyed five so far. Or at least we think that there have been five destroyed but we aren't certain about the locket."

"What exactly is a horcrux?" Neville asked.

"It's an object in which a person can contain a piece of their soul in. To rip apart their soul they have to kill." Luna explained and it scared everyone that she knew that certain piece of information. "I guess that's why he started killing and he just liked it so much that he decided that only pureblood wizards had the right to live." She added as an afterthought.

"How did you know that Luna?" Hermione asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

**!#$&(--)+**

**A.N. **Thanx for the reviews everyone! Sorry it took absolutely FOREVER to update! I also had a HUGE writers block. I had tried to write a sorting hat song but I'm just not a great poet! This is all I've got though!

There once were four friends,

who could accomplish the great.

They started this school

as very great mates.

Godric Gryffindor chose the brave

and most loyal companions

Rowena Ravenclaw taught those with a good mind

and the most intelligent champions.

Slazar Slytherin chose the purest blood

though they were oddly surreptitious.

Helga Hufflepuff took the rest

all of whom where never suspicious.

They split and lived in agreement

Then something went wrong.

A Slytherin turned bad

and the first Dark Lord was born.

Fight, they did try to defeat

Before Great Britain was torn.

Here and there

A soul would turn dark.

If you have a song that you think should be shown here, plz write me and I may put it in the story!

Thanx for the reviews that I've gotten but if your reading this plz just take an extra minute to write a short reply of what you think of my story! I'm hoping to update way sooner than before so stay tuned!

**R&R**

BECKY


	5. Lover's Lounge

Chapter 5: Luva's Lounge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter Universe nor will I ever.

"How did you know that Luna?" asked Hermione with a frown.

"Know what?" Luna asked confusedly.

"About the horcruxes."

"Ummm, I don't know."

"Luna," Harry started quietly, "I wouldn't ask you if I can do this if it wasn't necessary."

"It's OK Harry," Luna said softly, "I'm willing to do anything to help"

"Well I'm gonna ask anyway. Can I look through some of your memories from when you were younger with Legilimency?"

"Of course!" Luna answered, then she felt a probing deep inside her head, near the memories of her mother.

Harry was very uncomfortable going through Luna's mind but knew it must be done. He had seen many memories of Luna and a woman who could be no other than her mother when he came upon one of them on a bed. Luna's mother looked very frail. He almost passed over it when he heard Mrs. Lovegood murmur, _"Luna, I have to tell you something important."_

_"Yes mommy?" asked a young Luna, nine years old at the most._

_"Well honey. You know that boy who defeated the Dark Lord?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Well he's going to have to try and destroy him when you're older. But before he can destroy Lord Voldemort, he must destroy the horcruxes."_

_"What are horcruxes?"_

_"A horcrux is a piece of a person's soul that has been contained in an object. The person splits their soul by committing murder, if the person feels no remorse after the killing and doesn't make a horcrux, they just keep losing pieces of their soul until they have no soul left. Voldemort currently has 5 horcruxes plus himself. I want you to befriend the boy-who-lived and help him defeat the Dark Lord. I love you and I beleive in you. I'm fading and I wish to speak to your father before I move on. Just know that I'll always be there with you. Good-bye love."_

_"Good-bye mommy, I love you!"_

Harry pulled out of Luna's mind and realized his eyes were damp. He looked up and realized that Luna and Ginny were also crying. He knew how hard it was for Luna to relive the memories but before he could try to comfort her, Neville was there, murmuring loving words into her hair. He then came to notice that Ginny could have saw because he hadn't closed off their connection before looking through the memories. He walked over to her and they just hugged, gaining comfort from each other.

"Did you find out how she knew?" asked Hermione.

Harry only nodded in reply then later said, "Come into my Suite and I'll show you the memory in Dumbledore's pensive.

**!#&(--)+**

"Hey Harry!" Ginny called after classes one afternoon, "Wait up!"

"Hey babe! What's up?" Harry asked, slipping his arm around her waist.

"Come here." she said, opening an empty classroom door. As soon as they were inside she was kissing him all over and when Harry tried to push her away she said, "I NEED you!"

It had been a couple weeks since they hooked up so he huskily said, "That's fine by me!" and kissed her back. _I love you so much Gin_. He sent to her.

_I love you to, where are you? I've been looking for you forever! I have to tell you something!_ Came the reply.

Harry opened his eyes and saw the pollyjuiced Ginny slowly taking off her clothes. _Gin, I'm in an empty classroom on the sixth floor. Come in here, I need to show you something._ He tied up the other 'Ginny' and conjured a blanket to the row over her half clothed body. Ginny soon barged in the door and ran up to hag him when he told her, "Tell me something only you and I will know!" then he pointed his wand at the other and said _"muggliato."_

Ginny gave him a quizzical look which turned to a mischievous grin and said, "We fooled around in the summer right under Mum's nose! And after swimming one day we woke up after a nap to Fred and George laughing at you for touching my breast."

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and said, "Yah! Good ole times."

"So... are you gonna tell me what this is about?" She asked, pointing to the other person whom was impersonating her.

By the time Harry finished explaining to Ginny the pollyjuice was wearing off. They waited and when the effects of the potion wore off completely they realized that the other girl was none other than Harry's 'Stalker' from last year, Romilda Vaine.

"Romilda, why did you do this? You know I'm about this close," Ginny said, holding her fingers not an inch apart, "to hexing you into obliviation for touching _MY_ boyfriend!"

"I-I-I," Romilda stammered, "I just wanted to see his tattoo, and the rest of his body."

"Well I hate to do this but seeing as you acted on your thoughts..." Harry started, thinking. "As Headboy I'm going to give you a detention with Hagrid." As soon as Romilda scurried out the door he turned to Ginny with a cheeky grin and said, "The more I hear about that tattoo, the better it seems!"

"Really? When I first heard Dad telling Mum about the muggles getting tattoos I decided I wanted one. I brought it up with Mum once, but she said never, ever, was I to get one 'cause it's just ink needled into your skin. I still think it would be cool though!"

"If you really want one I can apparate us to London and we can go get tattoos. It would have to be on a Hogsmeade Weekend though so we can already be out of the school grounds."

"That would be great Harry!"

"So, what did you want to tell me before all this?"

"Well, we haven't been together privately in a month and I don't much like the thought of being in a broom cupboard. And the head suite's we share with Ron and Hermione. So I was thinking we could fix up the Shrieking Shack, with Remus' permission of course." She finished and looked up at him. "Well?"

"Well," Harry started, wrapping his arms around Ginny, "Well, I think it's a great idea! I think we should ask Remus at the D.A. meeting tomorrow."

**!#&(--)+**

Snape was frustrated, The Dark Lord had just told the select few of his inner circle about a plan he had. He wanted to take over the Ministry of Magic and he wanted them to train some new Death eaters,

He thought he should warn the rest of the Wizarding World but Dumbledore wanted him to remain with the Dark Lord after his death. He hadn't contacted anyone who wasn't a Death eater except for prisoners and before they could escape and pass on the message, they were killed.

Meanwhile, Draco was hurrying to write letters to each the Order and Harry Potter and his friends before his Dad could barge in. He reread his last copy to them,

_Order of the Phoenix,_

_The Dark Lord's next plan is huge! He's planning to take over the Ministry. After he does that he plans to come to Hogwarts and kill all the muggle-borns. You need to get everyone who's in danger to evacuate the country. Try to save their family's too please. I don't want to have to torture and kill more people than I have to keep up my cover. Try a neighboring country or across the ocean, I don't care! Start soon because he plans to take over in a couple months._

_Dr. Death eater_

_P_._S. Use a wider variety of owls, my father's getting suspicious._

Just as he sent off his black owl his father walked in and asked in an accusing tone, "Who are you owling now?"

"Just professor Snape, father." Lied Draco.

"Why are you owling him now? We just saw him."

"Ummm, j-j-just because I-I-I"

"Lucius," Narcissa started, walking into the room, "Will you let me talk to Draco alone please?"

"Fine," He muttered as he stomped out.

"Draco, I know you want to save alot of people but you've got to be more secretive. I love you for trying but I don't want you or anyone else tortured or killed because of it."

"OK. I love you Mum."

**!#&(--)+**

Harry and Ginny arrived earlier than everyone else to the Room of Requirement, hoping to catch Remus before the lesson.

"Harry, Ginny! What a nice surprise!" Exclaimed a happy Remus. "Is there a reason that you deliberately showed up earlier than usual?"

"Well," Harry started, finding it very uncomfortable to talk about wanting a secret place for him and Ginny, especially since Remus was the closest thing he had to a father. "Well-" he tried again but couldn't say.

"Well what? Spit it out Harry!"

"What Harry's trying to say is," Ginny interrupted, "Is that he and I were wondering if we could fix up the Shrieking Shack. So we could be alone at some time." She finished with a blush.

"Oh really?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to hide a smirk.

"Um, ya!" Harry fired back with a blush worthy of a Weasley.

"Well, I guess. Though if I catch you doing anything-" Remus left the sentence hanging.

"Thanks Remus! Please don't tell the others though, not yet at least." Harry mumbled, not looking Remus directly in the eyes.

"Don't worry cub! I understand!" He gave Ginny a wink.

"Thanks!" The teenagers said just as Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna walked in.

"Hey!" Neville started, "We didn't see you at lunch so we brought some sandwiches up here for you!"

"Thank you Nev!" Harry said as his stomach grumbled.

"Harry, you're starting to sound like Ron but with some manners!" Ginny said with a smirk. Her comment made Neville and Luna chuckle, Remus and a now present Tonks laugh, Ron look at her in bewilderment and a loss of words, and Hermione look between everyone with amusement.

As the rest of the D.A. started filing in all the leaders greeted them. As Hermione checked that everyone that was supposed to be there was and that no invaders were there, Harry stepped onto a stage that appeared. As Hermione finished her check Harry began, "Hello everyone. As most of us have mastered the basics of Defense, we have decided to switch things up a bit. One day Hermione came to me with an idea of learning dodging and a muggle 'sport' called Martial Arts. It's going to use a lot of energy and work but it'll be worth it. And since it that's happening, we also decided to start early morning jogs. You don't have to participate in these but you _do_ have to do the drills we put you to in the classes. Us junior leaders," He said, pointing to himself, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Collin and Tyson, "May not participate but once you leave, we'll be working on more advanced things that you'll be learning later in the year. Any questions? Yes, how about you, Jimmy."

"Ya, have any of you ever taken Martial Arts?"

"Ummm, no," Ron started. "But we'll have some aurors here who do know, like Ms. Tonks and Mr. Shakelboat."

There were some more questions then they started. The class reviewed the basics then started practicing Martial Arts. In the last fifteen minutes the practice their patronases.

**!#&(--)+**

"Arg!" Harry said, for what seemed like the 50th time in two hours.

"Shhh!" Madam Pince said, looking at the old books that Harry had been searching for hours in disdain.

"Harry?" Ginny asked in a whisper, placing her hands on his shoulders and started working out the knots. "Love, what are you up to now?"

"I'm trying to find a book that would help me learn how to find the form I'd take when I become an animagus. But all I've found is a whole lot of books that refer to the few we don't have!" Harry explained, distressed.

"Did you ever think of going to Grimaulds Place and looking in the libraries there? I'm sure Sirius had at least one when he became an animagus."

"Gin, your brilliant!" and with that Harry grabbed her around the waist and kissed her senseless.

But as luck would have it, Madam Pince came around the edge of a bookshelf and shooed them out. When they finally stopped running and giggling Ginny asked gasping, "So Mr. Potter, are you going to go to Grimaulds Place? Are _We _going?" She added after, raising her eyebrows.

"Sure Ms. Weasley, but we'll travel to have to tell Remus and Tonks that we're there. Or else we may get hexed into the next life!"

**!#&(--)+**

"Remus? Tonks? Are you guys here?" Harry called once they entered the home.

"Harry! What's wrong? Who's hurt?" Asked a disheveled Remus, with his shirt unbuttoned.

"Remy, I think he was just notifying us he was here. No reason we can't go back to what we were doing." Tonks said while Remus blushed a deep scarlet.

"Ummm," Harry started, blushing. He felt as if he had interrupted something he didn't want to know about! "We just wanted to tell you that we're going to search the libraries here. Ummm, we'll let you get back to whatever you were doing." He said with a hint of a tinkle in his eyes.

**!#&(--)+**

"I've found it Gin-" Harry said. They were in the third library in Grimaulds place. "It's the exact book Sirius and my dad used! I see why I couldn't find my animal! You need a potion!"

"Harry, what's that thing sticking out of the back of the book?"

When Harry saw that it was a note he read it quickly. Ginny watched in amusement as he read the letter over and over while his mouth opened and closed. "So are you going to show me or do I have to keep guessing from you facial expressions?"

He passed the letter to Ginny and she read,

_Dear Harry,_

_We're proud of you son! We know it's been hard for you. Sirius and I knew that you'd want to become an animagus (To you mother's chagrin!) So we put this letter here. Listen, you must not give up! Fight for your red-headed gal! (It's a Potter curse!)_

_Love Dad_

_P.S. A good place to go on a date would be through a tunnel under the Womping Willow (press the little knot in the tree). It leads to the Shrieking Shack._

The next paragraph was in more feminine writing.

_Oh Harry! I'm sorry we can't be there to help you. If you're in need of some good charms and hexes, I've written some on the back of this. Keep fighting Harry, We'll all want to see you but not when you're so young! I love you,_

_Mom_

_P.S. I'm sure your lady friend will love the Shrieking Shack after a few tweaks!_

The writing switched back to a more masculine writing, though it was different than Harry's Dad's.

_Harry, I added my comment shortly after arriving back at Grimaulds Place. I'm sorry I couldn't be there fore you all the time. You were and are a strong boy. I guess now it's time for me to consider you a man. Take care of yourself Harry._

_Love Sirius/Padfoot_

_P.S. I hope the lucky red-head will be that endearing prankster- Ginny Weasley._

"Harry, this is amazing!"

"Yah." He said dazedly, "Wow!"

"Looks like Sirius guessed right, heh?!" She asked with a sad smile.

"Yah, he told me that summer at Grimaulds, that he hoped we ended up together someday." He said, returning the smile.

"Want to go get the ingredients?"

"Sure, do you want me to get double so you can try it to?"

"I'd love that Harry."

**!#&(--)+**

"Yes, I'd like to order basilisk venom, Werewolf hair, Goblin eyes, and a Centurar hoof." He told the man behind the counter. The Dark Lord was brewing a potion that was a power amplifier. Potter had no chance!

"That will be 700 Galleons Sir." The clerk said, bringing him back the ingredients.

Wormtail grinned evilly and said, "The Dark Lord told me to tell you that the ingredients will be free unless you wish to visit him personally-"

"Of course, of course! Free of charge!" The clerk said nervously. "Good day sir."

**!#&(--)+**

"Harry, are you sure you don't want to ask Ron and Hermione if they want to come to?"

"Of course not, then it would only be half the fun." Harry replied with a smirk. "You ready?"

"Yes," and with that Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and they apparated to a quiet muggle street. "Wow, are you sure this place is safe Harry?"

"I'm sure- I checked it out before. The place we're going seems clean to. If its not we can always clean our tatoos with magic."

"I'm so nervous and excited!"

"Me too"

"Yo, what's up? You here for a piercing or a tatoo?" The tatoo covered clerk asked.

"We both want to get tatoos today please. We brought pictures of what we want."

"Well that sounds good to me." The man said. "Will one of you please step over here."

**!#&(--)+**

"Wow Gin, you did this all without you mothers permission? I wish I had your guts!" Hermione exclaimed after examining Ginny's new tatoo.

"Yah, and Harry got that hippogriff on his chest, its so sexy!" Ginny exclaimed with a shimmer of mischief in her eyes.

"I can't believe you got a rose tattooed on your hip. And a wand on your lower back! Its all just very funny that you went against your parents orders like that. I guess that's one way you and Ron are alike"

"I guess. So what did you and Ron do yesterday?"

"We just did some shopping," Hermione said, trying to conceal a blush.

"Sure, that was all you did," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It was!" And with that said Hermione went to her dorm.

**!#&(--)+**

"Do you want this old chair fixed up?"

"I was thinking it might be better if I bought us some new furniture for this place, the bed seems to be the only piece of furniture that is in any condition to use in here."

"I agree Harry, I think that would be nice. But why not just use magic to transfigure these old pieces?"

"That's a good idea Gin, though I'd like to be able to treat you sometimes!"

"Oh you!" Ginny exclaimed, giving Harry a playful shove, "You spoil me way to much!"

"I don't think I spoil you enough!" He said, pushing her back. She tackled him and they fell onto the bed, laughing. "I love you Gin. I'm glad we can have moments like this."

"Me to Harry," Ginny replied, snuggling up close to Harry.

Two hours later Harry got up, stretched and said, "I think we should return to our cleaning." With a smirk on his face.

"I guess. But I really like this."

Within three hours they had the whole shack liveable. "Well Miss Weasley, I think we're done. I'm pretty proud of this. I can't wait till we can come back."

"Well first of all, this is the final touch." Ginny said, placing some flowers in a vase. "Secondly, we don't have to leave yet." She winked at him. "Ready for the time of your life Mr. Potter?"

"I can't wait."

**!#&(--)+**

"Where were you two? Jeez, can't you tell someone where your going if your going to be gone for the whole day. We were about to start a search party!" Ron grilled them once they returned to the common room. "The only people not worried were Luna and surprisingly Hermione!"

"Sorry there Ron. I guess we lost track of time-" Harry started.

"Where _WERE_ you guys?" Neville asked in a firm voice, he had changed so much since their first year.

"Ummm, we had gone to Grimaulds place to talk with Sirius and Tonks. Sorry." Ginny said, covering for them.

"OK, sorry for freaking on you. Will you tell us next time though to prevent another incident like this." Ron said with pink ears.

"Sure, no problem Ron."

"So, have any of you thought anymore on where Hufflepuff's Cup could be?"

"I was thinking, could a horcrux be at the graveyard where he took you in our fourth year?" Neville asked.

"Wow, I never thought of that. It might be. Do you want to go there over the Christmas holidays?" Harry asked.

"That sounds good to me. I bet I could convince dad to let us use some of his devices." Luna said.

"And I think Gram will allow me if you guys let me tell her its to help in the war efforts."

"I think that sounds about right. The only trouble we'll have is getting her to agree that Ginny is old enough to come. Even if I don't like it either, I know she has the right to come." Harry said.

"OK, its set then." Hermione said, "I'll start deciding the kind of stuff we'll need."

**!#&(--)+**

"Harry, I'm glad you came here to take the potion. If anything goes wrong we'll be right here, though the chance of that happening is slim and none." Remus said comfortingly.

"Harry, why don't you sit down on the bed, then once you pass out you'll be comfortable." Tonks offered.

"Thanks you guys, for letting me and Gin take the potions here. I know its not allowed at school unless you have an adult watching over you and I fell more comfortable here."

"Yah, thank you very much Remus and Tonks. We mean it." Ginny added.

"Believe us, its not a problem. We'd rather you did it here than anywhere else." Remus and Tonks answered in unison.

Harry took a sip of his potion, "Uhhg! It tastes horrible!"

"Just chug it then Harry." Remus said with a grin.

Harry downed the potion. _"Wow, why do I feel so weird? Am I flying? Haha! I'm an owl! Cool! This is so awesome, I can see everything from here, amazing. Woah, what's happening? Why am I so dizzy?"_

"What's happening?" Ginny screamed when all of a sudden Harry's body flung itself around,

"I don't know! There are only a few times in history that this has ever happened. Its never been bad but, wow!" Remus answered, "Just watch him and count how many times this happens!" He exclaimed, conjuring a quill and parchment.

_"How come I'm not in the air anymore? I'm running! Does this mean I have two animals? I'll have to ask Remus about this. I-I-I smell, I smell rabbit!" Harry looked down to notice he had paws. Not just any paws, huge ones! "This is amazing, I must be a wolf! I really have to talk to Remus. Woah, dizzy again!" Harry squeezed his eyes shut._

"Remus he's doing it again!" Tonks called.

"Got it!"

_"Why do I feel so tiny?" Harry wondered. "Hey, I'm hopping! Wait, I feel very hot. I need water!" He ran up to a pond and jumped in. "Wow, its like I've got gillyweed. I must be a frog! Man, I'm really getting tired of these dizzy spells" Harry thought to himself as another wave washed over him._

"Again Remus!"

"Ok. This is crazy, the most times anyone has had this happen is three dizzy spells. And that was Merlin... I never doubted that the boy was powerful but as powerful as Merlin!" Remus said with a shake of his head.

_"This is nice! I have four feet, but I also have wings. I'm a thresauld? I thought Remus said no one has ever been a magical animal as an animagus." Harry thought confused. "Oh well, may as well make the best of it." And with that Harry took off and flew around Hogwarts castle a few laps._

"He's waking Remus!" Ginny called.

"Hey babe! How are you?" Harry said smiling at Ginny.

"How am I? HOW AM I?? You had us worried. When your bodies went into them spasms, we didn't know what was happening and Remus wouldn't tell us." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Gin, I didn't expect anything like that to happen." Harry said.

"There have only been two counts of anything like this ever happening. One was Dumbledore and the other was Merlin."

"Specs." Harry called softly. When a flash of flame then the bird appeared Harry asked, "How many animagus forms did you have?"

_"Alas Young Harry, I had but two forms."_

"Only two? Were any of them magical animals?"

_"Yes, I had the form of a phoenix and a cheetah."_

"OK, Thanks."

"Harry," Remus asked quietly. "How many animals do you have?"

"I have four forms Remus." Harry said quietly, in disbelief.

"And you have a magical animal?" Tonks asked.

"Yes,"

"Well I suggest that's one of the ones that you don't tell the ministry about." Tonks said.

"I completely agree Tonks. I think I'll only tell them about one."

"So what are your forms Harry?" Ginny asked, full of curiosity.

"Well, the first one was an owl. It was so cool to fly. The next one was a wolf," He gave Remus a wink, "After that was the frog. I think it would come in handy when fighting. Last but not least was the Thresauld. Its huge!" He said with a boyish grin.

"Can I take my potion soon?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Of course!"

Ginny quickly downed the bitter potion and silently fell back into the pillows.

_"This is amazing!" Ginny thought. "I feel like I'm traveling at the speed of light! I bet I'm a horse! This is so cool. I can't wait to tell Harry! Woah, dizzy spell. Is this what it was like for Harry or is something wrong?"_

"Remus! Ginny's doing it to! She just had a spasm."

"Ok, wow. You two sure must like to make history." Remus said with a smirk to Harry.

"You bet my friend, you have no idea." Harry countered and Remus chuckled.

_"What's happening? I'm flying. I-I-I'm a phoenix? Oh my gosh. Only Dumbledore was a phoenix before! This is so cool, I can see everything around Hogwarts from here. Its beautiful." Ginny thought. She made a few rounds around the Hogwarts grounds then she felt herself wakening._

"Hey Gin, how was that for you?" Harry asked with a smirk. "You have two animals don't you?"

"Oh Harry! It was amazing! At first I was a horse, running and running. Then all of a sudden I got really dizzy. When I opened my eyes, I was flying! I was a phoenix-"

"You were a phoenix? Ginny that's amazing."

"Ginny, do you know that this means that you are going to be very powerful in the years to come?" Tonks asked.

"Ya, I guessed that. It kinda scared me."

"How about once every two weeks Tonks and I'll come and help you two learn to center you power and we can work on your transfigurations?" Remus asked.

"That would be wonderful." Harry exclaimed, "Thanks so much Remus and Tonks.

**!#&(--)+**

"Professor Slughorn!" Hermione called, running to catch up after potions one day.

"Yes, m'dear. Want can I do for you?"

"We, that is Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and myself, were wondering if we could have a meeting some time. So that you can tell us more about Riddle. You know what we have to do and it would be a big help to know more about the young Riddle."

"Of course. I know and I will, even if I don't want to. How about on Friday, right after the Halloween feast?"

"That sounds good Professor, thanks." Hermione called over her shoulder as she ran off to tell the others.

"Well this should be interesting," Slughorn commented to himself with a grin.

**!#&(--)+**

**A/N:**

hey guys... I know, I know. long time no see. i'm so sorry and I left u w/ a cliffy before! how deliciously evil of me!! i'm just kidding. I'm truly sorry.

I'm also sorry if there are alot of typos. my beta may have backed out on me(cries). Also... my old computer crashed. the one that had 3/4 of this chapter written, so I had to start over. it sucked!

my sports team did good if anyone wants to know(grins) we got 2nd in provincials here!

I really have no idea what else to say so I hope u enjoy it... i'll try to update soon... i'm starting the next chapter as soon as i'm done here!

READ AND REVIEW thnx guys! ur reviews r awesomely awesome!

B3(ly


End file.
